1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water heater, and more particularly to a water heater having a windproof effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional water heater comprises a housing, a gas burner mounted in the housing for heating the water to produce hot water for use with a user so that the user can take a bath by the hot water, and a drain pipe mounted on the housing for draining the waste gas produced by the burner outward from the housing. However, when the water heater is mounted outdoors and the air condition of the ambient environment is disposed at an unstable state, the air current of the ambient environment easily produces a downward pressure on the drain pipe so that the waste gas produced by the burner cannot be drained outward from the drain pipe and is forced to move back into the housing, thereby affecting operation of the water heater.
A conventional water heater having a ventilating device was disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 422324 and 581230.